Rain on Your Parade
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Anakin and Bree train with a bunch of other younglings under Kit Fisto, with hilarious results.


_**A/N: During this story, Anakin is 9, and Bree is 7 years old. **_

* * *

Two small figures ran through the temple halls to join a small group of tiny younglings who surrounded Jedi knight Kit Fisto.

"I told you we were going to be late Anakin!" The smaller girl with waist length brown hair said loudly to the blonde haired boy who ran slightly ahead. Both were struggling to carry the large mats in their arms as they ran.

"Okay Bree, I said I was sorry!" Anakin said back as they joined the outskirts of the young group at the bottom of the spiral stairs.

"Well if you weren't bragging how you can handle anything." the small girl muttered.

Anakin huffed in annoyance, "Its true though, I'm not scared of anything." he insisted. Kit Fisto gave them reproving looks as he noted their presence.

"Alright everyone seems to be here now. If some of you don't know I am Kit Fisto. I thought it looked like a lovely evening to meditate outside." At the mention of the weather, many younglings, including Anakin and Bree, looked out towards the windows where dark clouds hung over the Coruscant city. Many silently agreed it didn't look as lovely as the Nautolan Jedi had claimed. "Why don't we head on up then?" Fisto gestured towards the stairs, and with that; the small group made their way up the stairs, many struggling with their mats.

Once at the top of the stairs, the children waited until their teacher reached the top too and opened the door. Going through, the small Jedi found themselves on the roof of the temple.

The cool air flew past the kids, ruffling their tunics and hair, vehicles passing by thunderously. Walking forward and without instruction the younglings walked forward, some nervously, and layer out their mats.

"Welcome to the roof younglings! And I must ask, please keep well away from the edge of the roof." Fisto boomed loudly. Once everyone was ready he clapped his hands. "Isn't it just lovely out here?" He asked to no one in particular. Anakin and Bree's eyes locked when the Jedi knight said that, Anakin making a weird face and a snorting noise while Bree gave her brother a dirty look for disrespecting what the teacher had said.

"It looks horrible out here, and it feels too wet." Anakin complained quietly as they rolled out their mats, Bree just glared at him.

"Well I think it's nice out. Stop complaining Anakin." She chastened a few younglings over to Bree's right, another youngling with thick brown hair and gold streaks snorted silently with laughter, overhearing the siblings argue.

It wasn't very long after everyone was settled and deep in meditation (as deep in meditation as 5-10 year olds could be) when the wind began to pick up, yet still not strong enough to make the group go inside. Bree sighed in contentment as she felt during her minutes of meditation small, cool raindrops drop from the heavens and down to the planet below. Many younglings did the same, as well as Master Fisto as they felt the pleasant rain hit their skin.

It wasn't very long before a very high pitched scream issued from Bree left side, followed by the sounds of scrambling. Everyone snapped out of their meditation and turned around to see Anakin screaming and running for the door. The group burst into laughter, Bree and the boy with gold streaks eyes met as they both keeled over in laughter, the boy still laughing walked over to where Bree sat. Standing up as the boy reached her, he asked her while still laughing.

"Your brother?" He asked, starting to tear up.

"Yea, I'm adopted." She said laughing.

"What's up with him, never see rain before?"

All she said was "Tatooine." And the boy nodded in understanding. From the corner of her eye, Bree figured the boy was 9 like Anakin.

"I'm Ferus Olin." The boy introduced himself, sticking out his hand; Bree took it and shook his hand in return.

"I'm Bree Skywalker." She introduced, not bothering to mention she was technically an Amidala-Skywalker. The boy didn't need to know though. "I should probably go check on him," she added, nodding towards the door. "It was nice to meet you Ferus!" She called back as she ran to the door.

Ripping it open she found Anakin leaning against the wall next to the door frame on the left. "Ummm…" Bree stuttered.

Anakin looked up to the small girl. "What was that Bree?" his voice shaky.

"Rain. Remember that thing I had you read on Tatooine?" She asked. "Water falls from the sky to help the environment and a bunch of other smart people stuff?" Bree reminded him. Anakin nodded.

"It's too wet, and weird. I didn't really expect that." He added reluctantly.

Bree's tinkling laughter echoed in the stairwell. "So much for being scared of nothing, and here you are scared of a little rain!" Grabbing a surprised and annoyed Anakin by the hand, she tried her best to haul her best friend off the ground. "Cummon!" She cried as she ripped the door open with her small hands, pushing a very grump Anakin into the pouring rain. Running out after him, the moment they stepped out of the shelter they were just as soaked as everyone else.


End file.
